1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools and hardware, and more specifically to an improved method and apparatus for generating a template for applications in, inter alia, the glass, mirror, marble and countertop cutting, fitting and installation industries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some construction situations involve fabrication and installation of a piece of material that is odd-sized, non-symmetrical, or otherwise irregular in shape, for example, the cutting and placement of a piece of glass into an irregular polygon window frame. One known method of defining the irregular shape is to construct a template of that shape, and later use that template to cut the glass. To make a template several methods have been used:
a. A solid plywood sheet may be cut to the desired shape.
b. Strips of plywood may be tacked or hot glued together to define the desired shape.
c. A sheet of cardboard or paper may be cut out to the desired shape.
In each example the physical template must usually be shipped to the fabrication shop to be used once, stored for a period of time, and then disposed. Problems with this method include loss or damage in shipping, time delays due to shipping, waste of materials, cost of shipping, considerable labor to fabricate and considerable storage space required.
Instead of making a physical template, the irregular shape may be defined by taking and recording measurements. For example:
a. Using a 48xe2x80x3 carpenters level, offset measurements from the plumb and level are taken from one corner of the irregular shape and marked on a field sketch. Then, width and length measurements are taken at the top, bottom, left and right sides and recorded.
b. On a wall using a carpenters level draw a plumb and level line bisecting the space to be measured. This forms four 90 degree corners and four quadrants. Extend the lines to the perimeter of the space to be fitted. Take and record linear measurements from the ends of these lines to each corner.
The problems with these and other measurement methods include: bubble level readings can be inaccurate; measuring does not account for convex or concave walls or floors; and without a physical template at the installation site there is no way to test ingress clearances for the glass or mirror to get to the installation site and in situ from the outside. In addition, levels are useless when fitting a template on ships or houseboats.
Many tools have been developed for measuring lengths and angles, and arguably could be used to define a shape. For example, Washington U.S. Pat. No. 773,176 discloses a device for fitting doors to their frames. Koerner U.S. Pat. No. 937,816 teaches a door and window pattern capable of adjustment for asymmetrical frames. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,030 teaches a pattern device that can be adjusted within the frame or opening, and includes hinged sections for compaction. Lundquist U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,822 teaches a door template with indicators for the placement of door hinges. McKay U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,166 discloses a gauge and method for mounting and securing doors. Atkinson U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,911 teaches a door fitting template for measurement of a door opening. Goodland U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,445 discloses a carpentry measuring tool with pivoting arms.
Renstrom U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,620 teaches a measuring instrument having a plurality of ruler-like sections pivotally connected and including a protractor/vernier scale. Valentine U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,386 discloses a carpenter""s gauge with a plurality of straight-edges pivotally and telescopically connected together. Rowe U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,096 discloses a mathematical instrument having a series of straight edges and one or more sliding protractors. LeMoal U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,625 shows a template for cutting tiles having a deformable frame including hinged and extensible sides. Trabucco EPO Patent 454-626A discloses a frame-shaped template with adjustable corner angles for use with tile laying on curving stair steps.
However, none of the above references, alone or in combination, provide a circular compass and vernier that can be placed flush into a corner to define the angle therein. In addition, none of the references, alone or in combination, provide a plurality of expandable continuous straight edges with readouts on each side, that when attached form intersecting lines. Furthermore, none of the references provide an apparatus that will lay flat on the surface to be measured and the surface of the material to be cut. Also, none of the references have the capability to display the corner angles and side length dimensions of the space being measured, enabling the user to communicate those angles and dimensions only (and not the physical template itself) to another location for reproduction of the template. Finally, none of the references, alone or in combination, teach or even suggest a method for generating a template with radially-adjustable corners and length-adjustable straight edges that will fit into a poly-sided opening and display the requisite lengths and angles to accurately define the opening, so that the information can be used to remotely recreate the template.
The method and apparatus for generating a template of this invention utilizes a template apparatus having radially-adjustable corners and length-adjustable straight edges that when assembled and fitted into a poly-sided opening or space will create a replica or template of that space, and which is described numerically by a series of angle and length measurements that are read from scales on the tool. These measurements, when recorded onto a paper form showing the layout and position of each, may be transmitted (e.g., by facsimile, phone, or hard copy) from the contractor to the fabrication shop. The fabricator then reconstructs the template from these measurements using another (complementary) template maker set in the shop. The template maker is then used to lay out cut lines on glass, mirror, marble or other materials to be cut and fitted into the opening or space.
The inventive template maker thus eliminates the problems associated with construction of a physical template because the template information is transmitted and stored as measurements on paper, and not as a physical replica. The inventive template maker combines the advantages of making a physical template with the convenience of recorded measurements while eliminating the pitfalls of each. The adjustable straight edges account for variations in the abutting walls, floor moldings and other abutments. The adjustable corners accurately measure the angles of all corners. The configured template also provides a way to check the ingress of the finished product in situ.
Features and benefits of the inventive apparatus include:
1. Each corner indicates the angle.
2. Each set of straight edges indicates the length.
3. Corner brackets hold the corner in position during handling.
4. A series of small holes in the straight edges provide a means of tacking the assembly up into position.
5. Each corner has a handle for locking it into the desired position.
6. Each adjustable straight edge pair has a knob for locking it into the desired position.
7. Measurements can be transmitted (by facsimile or other method) and used to recreate the desired shape at a remote location with another (complementary) template maker set.
8. When used together with the facsimile form a single set can produce many different templates. By recording the measurements in one configuration and then re-configuring the template for the next shape to be measured, the apparatus eliminates the need to build and ship individual templates for each shape.
9. Metal construction is less affected by the environment than conventional wood templates.
10. The template maker can be reused many times.
Alternate embodiments of the inventive apparatus include:
1. Corners and straight edges may be equipped with a digital readout indicating the measurement.
2. Larger models may be proportioned larger, while smaller models may be proportioned smaller.
3. Metric versions may be made.
The inventive method preferably includes the steps of:
placing the template apparatus into the opening to be measured;
adjusting the adjustable-angle corner members and adjustable-length edge members to fit within and define the shape of the opening (and, if necessary, securing the corner members and edge members);
reading (and, if necessary, recording) the angle measurements from the corner members and the length measurements from the edge members; and
removing the template apparatus from the opening.
Further steps may include:
manipulating the same or a second template apparatus to conform to the angle measurements and length measurements read from the template apparatus in the opening measured; and
marking the shape defined by the template apparatus on an article to be cut.